clubanimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Death Note
thumb|Death Note Death Note (デスノートDesu Nōto) es una serie manga creada por Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata, y cuya adaptación al anime fue dirigida por Tetsurō Araki. La historia se centra en Light Yagami, un estudiante de preparatoria que encuentra un cuaderno sobrenatural llamado «Death Note», el cual es capaz de matar personas si se escriben los nombres de éstas en él mientras el portador visualiza mentalmente la cara de quien quiere asesinar. Light intenta eliminar a todos los criminales y crear un mundo donde no exista la maldad, pero sus planes serán frustrados por L, un famoso detective privado. La serie está basada en un one-shot que fue difundido por Shūeisha para la revista Shōnen Jump, y se generalizó nuevamente en el volumen trece, «How to Read», el cual es una guía que contiene datos relativos sobre la franquicia, incluyendo el perfil de todos los personajes principales. El manga comenzó a publicarse en diciembre de 2003 por la editorial Shūeisha, en la revista semanal japonesa Shōnen Jump, hasta su final en mayo de 2006 con el duodécimo volumen, llegando a recolectar ciento ocho capítulos. Más tarde, la historia del manga fue adaptada a un anime producido por Madhouse, hasta que llegó a su final con un total de 37 episodios. El anime se emitió en Japón desde el 3 de octubre de 2006 hasta el 26 de junio de 2007 por el canal de televisión Nippon Television. Asimismo, la obra ha sido adaptada a tres películas de live action, dos novelas ligeras y múltiples videojuegos creados por Konami para Nintendo DS. Las versiones en español del manga fueron publicadas por la editorial Glénat en españa, por Editorial Vid en México, y por Larp editores en Argentina. Varias publicaciones de manga, anime y otros medios han elogiado y, a su vez, criticado la serie. Aun cuando se ha señalado que su argumento resulta entretenido para las audiencias, Death Note fue prohibido en China debido a que los niños modificaban sus cuadernos en semejanza al Death Note. En el 2006, Tsugumi Ōba creó un artbook llamado «Blanc et Noir», el cual contiene ilustraciones sobre la serie, siendo publicado oficialmente por Shūeisha; asimismo, se han creado varios libros suplementarios sobre la franquicia. Más tarde, se creó un nuevo one-shot que narra los sucesos que ocurren dos años después del final del manga original, al igual que dos episodios especiales llamados «Death Note Rewrite: The Visualizing God» y «Death Note Rewrite 2: L's Successors», los cuales son unas especies de resúmenes de la primera parte narrada por Ryuk y la segunda parte narrada por |L. Death Note thumb|Imagen de un Death Note En la historia, el «Death Note» es un cuaderno con una portada de color negro y su nombre inscrito en ella. Este cuaderno tiene la capacidad de matar a cualquier persona con tan sólo escribir su nombre en él siempre que el portador visualice mentalmente la cara de quien quiere asesinar. Normalmente los nombres de las personas que son escritas en el cuaderno mueren de un ataque al corazón después de cuarenta segundos, a menos que se especifique la causa de su muerte. Los shinigamis son los portadores originales de los Death Note y gracias a sus ojos pueden matar a las personas con facilidad, ya que les permiten ver el nombre real y el tiempo que les queda de vida. Los shinigamis, al ser dioses espirituales, no pueden ser vistos por las personas normales a no ser que hayan tocado su Death Note. Cuando Ryuk arrojó su Death Note a la Tierra, escribió las instrucciones sobre su uso en inglés, ya que es un idioma universal; por lo que Light Yagami lo aprende a usar al instante de haberlo encontrado, pero en el trascurso de la serie va apareciendo otras reglas. En el manga, cada capítulo contiene una página especial con las reglas del Death Note, mientras que en el anime, en cada pausa —usualmente dos por episodio— se narra una regla sobre el uso del Death Note. En el momento en que un portador humano de un Death Note renuncia a éste o el cuaderno es destruido, esa persona pierde todos los recuerdos relacionados con el cuaderno automáticamente, pero si lo toca nuevamente, los recuperará. Argumento Light Yagami es uno de los estudiantes más sobresalientes de Japón que deseaba acabar con todos los criminales que lo rodeaban. Un día, su vida sufre un cambio radical, cuando encuentra un extraño cuaderno sobrenatural llamado «Death Note», tendido en el suelo. Detrás de dicho cuaderno habían instrucciones sobre su uso, donde decía que si se escribía el nombre de una persona y se visualizaba mentalmente el rostro de ésta, moriría de un ataque al corazón. |serie=Death Note|enlaceserie=Death Note|creditos=Tetsurō Araki (director)|cadena=Nippon Television|enelaire=3 de octubre de 2006|número=01}} Al principio, Light desconfiaba de la autenticidad del cuaderno, pero luego de probarlo en dos ocasiones, se da cuenta que su poder era real. Después de cinco días, recibe la visita del verdadero dueño del Death Note, un shinigami llamado Ryuk, que le cuenta que había dejado caer el Death Note a la Tierra porque se encontraba aburrido, y a su vez Light le cuenta que su objetivo era matar a todos los criminales, para así limpiar al mundo de la maldad y convertirse en el «dios del nuevo mundo». Más tarde, el número inexplicable de muertes de criminales llama la atención del FBI y la de un famoso detective privado conocido como «L». |serie=Death Note|enlaceserie=Death Note|creditos=Tetsurō Araki (director)|cadena=Nippon Television|enelaire=10 de octubre de 2006|número=02}} L deduce rápidamente que el asesino en serie —apodado por el público como — se encontraba en Japón. Asimismo, se da cuenta que Kira podía matar a las personas sin necesidad de poner un dedo sobre ellas. Light descubre que L será uno de sus mayores rivales, y se producirá un juego psicológico entre ambos. Misa Amane, una famosa ídolo de Japón que porta un Death Note, el cual le fue entregado por Rem a petición de Jealous; se encuentra con Light. Misa se había obsesionado con Kira después que éste había matado al asesino de sus padres, por lo que se dedica a ayudar a Light, haciéndose pasar por el «segundo Kira», |serie=Death Note|enlaceserie=Death Note|creditos=Tetsurō Araki (director)|cadena=Nippon Television|enelaire=26 de diciembre de 2006|número=12}} hasta que fue capturada y encerrada por L, ya que sospechaba de ella. Light traza un plan para renunciar a la propiedad de los Death Note —tanto el suyo como el de Misa— y así olvidar los recuerdos de éstos para poder rescatarla. |serie=Death Note|enlaceserie=Death Note|creditos=Tetsurō Araki (director)|cadena=Nippon Television|enelaire=30 de enero de 2007|número=16}} Después de perder sus recuerdos, Light es liberado para comenzar a investigar con L sobre un grupo de delincuentes llamados «Yotsuba», quienes poseían el Death Note de Misa. |serie=Death Note|enlaceserie=Death Note|creditos=Tetsurō Araki (director)|cadena=Nippon Television|enelaire=17 de febrero de 2007|número=18}} Al detenerlos, Light recupera todos sus recuerdos en el momento que toca el Death Note. Rem, siendo manipulada por Light para que actúe a su favor, asesina a L y a su asistente, Watari. Dado que incumple una de las reglas del Death Note, poco después Rem muere, aumentando el tiempo de vida de Misa. |serie=Death Note|enlaceserie=Death Note|creditos=Tetsurō Araki (director)|cadena=Nippon Television|enelaire=3 de abril de 2007|número=25}} Después de la muerte de L, Light asume el cargo de «nuevo L» en el grupo de investigación. Cinco años más tarde, aparecen Near y Mello, los verdaderos sucesores de L, que se dividen para ver quién podrá atrapar a Kira primero. |serie=Death Note|enlaceserie=Death Note|creditos=Tetsurō Araki (director)|cadena=Nippon Television|enelaire=10 de abril de 2007|número=26}} Near, con ayuda del gobierno, crea la SPK, una organización fundada con el objetivo explícito de capturar a Kira. Mientras que Mello hace un trato con la mafia para lograr el mismo objetivo. |serie=Death Note|enlaceserie=Death Note|creditos=Tetsurō Araki (director)|cadena=Nippon Television|enelaire=17 de abril de 2007|número=27}} Mello comienza a ejecutar su plan y a investigar sobre los poderes Death Note y Near —haciéndose pasar por L— contacta a Light, quien también se hacía pasar por L. Light no esperaba que L tuviera sucesores, por lo que tendrá que evadir nuevamente las deducciones de éstos y así poder cumplir sus ambiciones. Posteriormente, Light decide buscar a una persona para que lo reemplace por un tiempo en su trabajo como Kira, ya que Near estaba empezando a sospechar de él y Misa ya no le servía. |serie=Death Note|enlaceserie=Death Note|creditos=Tetsurō Araki (director)|cadena=Nippon Television|enelaire=15 de mayo de 2007|número=31}} Por ende, escoge a Teru Mikami, un hombre que admiraba a Kira como a un dios. |serie=Death Note|enlaceserie=Death Note|creditos=Tetsurō Araki (director)|cadena=Nippon Television|enelaire=22 de mayo de 2007|número=32}} Mello, con ayuda de su amigo Matt, secuestra a Kiyomi Takada, quien era la novia de Light en la universidad, pero después la utiliza para completar sus planes. Matt muere ametrallado tras la persecución de los guardaespaldas de Takada, dándole la oportunidad a Mello de huir. Sin embargo, éste muere a manos de Takada, la cual poseía un trozo del Death Note, aunque más tarde Takada es asesinada por Light. Por otro lado, Near hace contacto con Light y su equipo para llevar a cabo una reunión. Light aprovecha la oportunidad para comunicarle a Mikami que investigue sobre los verdaderos nombres de los miembros del SPK. Cuando el día de la reunión llega, Mikami escribe los nombres de los miembros del SPK en su Death Note, pero Near explica que no pasaría nada, ya que con ayuda de Stephen Gevanni había cambiado ese cuaderno por uno falso. Light, al sentirse acorralado por las deducciones de Near, revela que todo era cierto e intenta matarlo con un trozo de Death Note que tenía en su reloj. No obstante, Tōta Matsuda —uno de los agentes del caso Kira— le dispara, quedando mal herido. Mikami se suicida debido a que Light había sido derrotado y aprovechando el momento éste escapa y va recordando todo lo que vivió. Al final, Ryuk escribe el nombre de Light en su Death Note y éste muere. |serie=Death Note|enlaceserie=Death Note|creditos=Tetsurō Araki (director)|cadena=Nippon Television|enelaire=26 de junio de 2007|número=37}} Personajes principales A continuación se describirán brevemente a los personajes principales, se nombrarán a los seiyū de la versión original japonesa y a los actores del doblaje en Hispanoamérica y España: * Light Yagami|夜神 月|Yagami Raito|también conocido como Kira es uno de los mejores estudiantes de Japón. Una vez que encuentra el Death Note se dispone a acabar con todos los criminales del mundo y crear un mundo donde él sea el dios. Cuando usa el Death Note, el número de muertes inexplicables llama la atención de todos los medios de comunicación, volviéndose el centro de atención de Japón e incluso del mundo. Más tarde tendrá que evadir las deducciones de L para poder lograr sus objetivos. |serie=Death Note|enlaceserie=Death Note|creditos=Tetsurō Araki (director)|cadena=Nippon Television|enelaire=7 de noviembre de 2006|número=06}} En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Mamoru Miyano, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Manuel Campuzano, y en el español es Sergio Zamora. * L''' |エル|Eru, cuyo nombre real es L Lawliet|エル・ローライト|Eru Rōraito, es un famoso detective privado del cual nadie conocía su verdadera identidad a excepción de su asistente, Watari. Es conocido mundialmente por descifrar casos complicados, ya que es una persona extremadamente inteligente. Cuando es manipulada por Light, ésta escribe el nombre real de L en su Death Note y L muere. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Kappei Yamaguchi, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Hugo Núñez, y en el español es Roger Pera. * '''Misa Amane|弥 海砂|Amane Misa es una famosa ídolo de Japón que también porta un Death Note. Misa se obsesiona con Kira tras éste haberle dado muerte al asesino de sus padres, por lo que ella se dedica a ayudar a Light, haciéndose pasar por el «segundo Kira». Misa se enamora profundamente de Light, dejándose manipular fácilmente por él, pero éste sólo la usa para lograr sus objetivos. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Aya Hirano, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Rebeca Gómez, y en el español es Núria Trifol. * Near|ニア|Nia, cuyo nombre real es Nihongo|Nate River|ネイトリバー|Neito Ribā, es uno de los chicos superdotados del orfanato Wammy's House y el primero en la línea de sucesión de L. Al ser informado de la muerte de L, le ofrece a Mello atrapar a Kira juntos, pero éste lo rechaza. Más tarde, con ayuda del gobierno, crea el SPK, una organización fundada con el único objetivo de capturar a Kira, logrando descubrir a Light. Según Near, ni él ni Mello estaban al nivel de L, pero juntos eran el mismo L, o incluso, lo superaban. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Noriko Hidaka, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Bruno Coronel, y en el español es Masumi Mutsuda. * Mello|メロ|Mero, cuyo nombre real es Mihael Keehl|ミハエル＝ケール|Mihaeru Kēru, es uno de los chicos superdotados del orfanato Wammy's House al igual que Near, y el segundo en la línea de sucesión de L. Cuando L murió, Mello hace un trato con la mafia para lograr atrapar a Kira antes que Near, pero fue asesinado por Takada Kiyomi, quien había escrito su nombre en el Death Note bajo las órdenes de Light. |serie=Death Note|enlaceserie=Death Note|creditos=Tetsurō Araki (director)|cadena=Nippon Television|enelaire=12 de junio de 2007|número=35}} En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Sasaki Nozomu, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Javier Olguín, y en el español es Manuel Gimeno.Según Dubbing Films, la compañía encargada del doblaje de la serie en España, Manuel Gimeno es el actor de voz de Mello. Producción La serie no está basada en algún tipo de concepto principal, ya que se trata de una obra que incluye a shinigamis y «reglas específicas». Tsugumi Ōba deseaba crear una serie de suspenso, ya que no se sentía capaz de crear una serie sobre peleas y consideraba que no existían muchas series con esa temática. Capítulo piloto El proceso de la creación de la serie se inició cuando Ōba llevó algunas viñetas sobre dos ideas conceptuales a Shūeisha. Ōba dijo que el capítulo piloto de Death Note fue bien recibido por la editorial y obtuvo reacciones positivas de los lectores, aunque aseguró que mantener una historia de sólo capítulo fue «muy difícil» y que le tomó más de un mes escribirlo. Obata dijo que quería dibujar el manga luego de escuchar sobre una «historia de terror con shinigamis». De acuerdo a Obata, cuando recibió el borrador creado por Ōba, no lo entendió muy bien pero quería participar en el proyecto por la presencia de los shinigamis y por ser un trabajo «oscuro». También comentó que se preguntaba sobre el avance del argumento cuando leía las viñetas y sí los lectores de Shōnen Jump disfrutaban la serie. Indicó además que aunque existía poca acción del personaje principal, le gustó la atmósfera de la historia. Ōba llevó el borrador del capítulo piloto a la editorial y Obata se encargó más adelante de continuar las ilustraciones. El editor le comentó a Ōba que no era necesario reunirse con Obata para discutir sobre el capítulo piloto, por lo que éste comentó que «todo saldría bien». Publicación semanal Cuando se publicó el capítulo piloto, el autor comentó que no esperaba que la serie fuera publicada semanalmente, ya que consideraba que no sería difundida por Shōnen Jump. Ōba dijo que cuando se dio cuenta que el manga sería publicado por Shōnen Jump e ilustrado por Takeshi Obata, no lo podía creer. Ōba se encargaba de crear viñetas con diálogos y dibujos básicos, que luego eran enviados al editor y, una vez revisadas, éste las enviaba al ilustrador con un guión terminado y una distribución de paneles casi finalizada; entonces Obata determinaba las expresiones y los ángulos y creaba las ilustraciones finales. El guionista se encargaba del tiempo narrativo y la cantidad de diálogos, haciendo que el texto fuera lo más breve posible. Ōba comentó que creía que leer demasiado planteamiento sería cansino y tendría un efecto negativo en la atmósfera de suspenso. El ilustrador tenía una licencia artística significativa y trabajaba con descripciones básicas, como un «edificio abandonado». Originalmente Obata pensó dibujar los Death Note similares a las Biblias, aunque luego pensó que ese diseño sería difícil de usar y en su lugar optó por un cuaderno. El horario semanal de producción incluía cinco días para idear la trama y un día para crear un borrador con diálogos. En este punto el escritor le enviaba el borrador inicial al editor. Ōba comentó que en ocasiones le tomaba tres o cuatro días pensar un capítulo, aunque a veces tardaba hasta un mes. El ilustrador por otro lado se dedicaba un día al diseño de viñetas y el segundo día continuaba con los dibujos. Obata indicó que algunas veces le tomaba unos días extra para hacer páginas a color, lo que «desordenaba su horario». Ōba aseguró que la serie acabó más o menos como él tenía intención de acabarla: inicialmente consideraba la idea de que L venciera a Light, pero luego se decidió por un final en una bodega. De acuerdo al escritor, los detalles del final estaban decididos desde el inicio. El escritor también indicó que no tenía un tema que quisiera expresar a través de la serie, pero si tuviera que escoger uno, sería que «todos los humanos morirán eventualmente y no podrán revivir, así que demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo mientras estamos vivos». Cuando le preguntaron al autor si la serie era acerca de disfrutar los giros en la trama y la guerra psicológica, Ōba respondió diciendo que ese concepto fue la razón por la cual se sentía muy feliz de publicar su historia en Shōnen Jump, añadiendo que al dirigir Death Note a un público joven, el lector podía enfocarse en el entretenimiento puro en lugar de la ideología. Adaptación al anime El director de la adaptación al anime, Tetsurō Araki, comentó que deseaba resaltar los aspectos que hacían interesante la serie en lugar de simplemente enfocarse en lo moral o en el concepto de justicia. El organizador de la serie, Toshiki Inoue, estuvo de acuerdo con Araki y agregó que en la adaptación al anime lo importante era destacar los aspectos que hacen interesante la versión original. Él consideraba que la presencia de Light era el aspecto más absorbente, por lo que la adaptación narra los pensamientos y acciones de Light en lo posible; también agregó que para incorporar mejor el argumento del manga, cambió el orden de los sucesos e introdujo escenas retrospectivas luego del tema de apertura. Araki dijo que debido a que el televidente no puede devolverse en las páginas como lo haría en una historieta, el personal del anime se aseguró de aclarar los detalles. Inoue comentó que no querían complicarse con cada detalle, así que el personal seleccionaba los elementos a enfatizar; debido a la complejidad del manga, describió el proceso como «definitivamente delicado y un gran reto». Inoue afirmó que puso más instrucciones y notas de lo normal en el guión y Araki dijo que se debió a la importancia de los detalles. Las notas se convirtieron en algo crucial para el desarrollo de la serie. Araki indicó que cuando descubrió el proyecto de animación de Death Note, «literalmente rogó» para unirse al equipo de producción y, una vez que lo logró, insistió en que Inoue debía escribir el guión. Inoue agregó que debido a que disfrutaba leer la historieta original deseaba esforzarse en el proyecto. Contenido de la obra Manga El manga de Death Note comenzó a publicarse desde diciembre de 2003 por la editorial Shūeisha en la revista semanal japonesa Shōnen Jump hasta concluir en mayo de 2006. El manga finalizó con un total de ciento ocho capítulos recopilados en doce volúmenes, aunque después de haber acabado el manga se creó un volumen especial llamado «How to Read», que se publicó el 13 de octubre de 2006. Este volumen adicional es una guía que contiene datos relativos sobre la serie, anécdotas sobre la producción de ésta, el perfil de todos los personajes principales, además de una copia del capítulo piloto que precedió el manga; el material también contiene entrevistas exclusivas con los creadores de la serie, Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. En México, la Editorial Vid se encargó de publicar las versiones en español de este volumen especial. El primer tankōbon de Death Note fue publicado el 2 de abril de 2004, y el duodécimo y último tankōbon fue publicado el 4 de julio de 2006. La serie está basada en un one-shot que fue difundido por Shūeisha, para la revista Shōnen Jump. El capítulo especial cuenta la historia de un adolescente de trece años de edad llamado Tarō Kagami|鏡太郎|Kagami Tarō que encuentra un Death Note, pero no sabe como usarlo. Más tarde, en febrero de 2008], Ōba y Obata crearon un nuevo one-shot igualmente difundido por Shūeisha, para la revista Shōnen Jump. El one-shot cuenta los sucesos que ocurren dos años después del final del manga original. En junio de 2008, el manga había logrado vender más de veintiséis millones de copias en Japón contando todos los volúmenes. En Estados Unidos, Death Note fue nominado al premio American Anime Awards en el año 2007, en la categoría «Mejor manga». No obstante, la serie no consiguió ganar el premio. Las versiones en español del manga fueron publicadas por la editorial Glénat en España, por Editorial Vid en México, y por Larp editores en Argentina. Anime El anime de Death Note, dirigido por Tetsurō Araki, animado por Madhouse y producido por las compañías japonesas Nippon Television, Shūeisha, D.N. Dream Partners y VAP, comenzó a transmitirse en Japón el 3 de octubre de 2006 hasta su final el 26 de junio de 2007 con un total de 37 episodios de unos veintitrés minutos cada uno. DVD de la serie también han sido lanzados a la venta; Viz Media anunció en el Anime Expo de 2007 sobre el primer DVD, el cual fue lanzado el 20 de noviembre de 2007. La versión en español de estos DVD fue distribuida por Selecta Visión en España. También se han creado dos episodios especiales basados en la serie, los cuales son narrados por Ryuk. El primero, llamado «Death Note Rewrite: The Visualizing God», fue emitido el 31 de agosto de 2007 en Japón por Nippon Television. El especial trata sobre un resumen de la primera parte de la serie, en la cual Light aprende a usar su Death Note y comienza a tener dificultades con L. El segundo, llamado «Death Note Rewrite 2: L's Successors», fue emitido 22 de agosto de 2008 en Japón por la misma cadena televisiva. Se centra en la segunda parte de la serie, cuando L es asesinado y comienzan a surgir sus sucesores. El doblaje en español del anime se realizó en dos versiones diferentes, una en México para Hispanoamérica y otra en España. El doblaje en España fue realizado en los estudios Dubbing Films de Barcelona, mientras que el doblaje en México fue realizado por la compañía AF & Associates The Dubbing House. En España, Death Note fue transmitido por Animax España, y en México, Venezuela, Argentina (en español), y Brasil (en portugués) por Animax Latinoamérica. Otras cadenas que han emitido la serie son: Adult Swim (Estados Unidos), MCM y Virgin 17 (Francia), 2x2 (Rusia), Animax (Hungría, Colombia, Hong Kong, Portugal), AXN Sci Fi (Polonia, Hungría), TVB Jade (Hong Kong), y MTV Italia (Italia). Películas La serie ha sido adaptada a tres películas live action, todas ellas dirigidas por Shūsuke Kaneko, producidas por Warner Bros., y distribuidas por Encore Films. Cada película es una adaptación de la historia del manga, a excepción de L change the world, la cual está centrada en el personaje L. La primera película, titulada simplemente «Death Note», fue estrenada en Japón el 17 de junio de 2006 y encabezó la taquilla japonesa durante dos semanas, colocando a El código Da Vinci en segundo lugar. El DVD de la película fue puesto a la venta el 16 de septiembre de 2008 por Viz Media. La segunda, «Death Note: The Last Name», fue emitida en Japón el 3 de noviembre de 2006. El DVD fue publicado el 10 de febrero de 2009 igualmente por Viz Media. La tercera película, llamada «L change the world», fue publicada en Japón el 9 de febrero de 2008; ésta se centra en L, donde se muestran rasgos importantes de su personalidad. En la película, L también tiene que resolver un nuevo caso de asesinato en un plazo de 23 días, ya que su nombre estaba escrito en el Death Note. Además, ésta última película fue adaptada a una novela con el mismo título y el mismo argumento. En abril de 2009 se anunció que Warner Bros. había adquirido los derechos para hacer una versión en vivo del manga, y había contratado a Charley y Vlas Parlapanides para adaptar el guión. La nueva película se basará en la serie manga original en lugar de las actuales películas de live action. Banda sonora Se han publicado varias bandas sonoras de la serie, tanto como para el anime, como para las adaptaciones de películas. «Sound of Death Note» es la banda sonora de la primera película de Death Note, compuesta por Kenji Kawai y lanzada el 17 de junio de 2006 por VAP. «Death Note Tribute» es un álbum dedicado a la primera película de live action de Death Note. Fue comercializado por Bertelsmann Music Group el 21 de junio de 2006 y contiene 15 pistas realizadas por varios artistas, tales como Shikao Suga, M-flo, Buck-Tick y Aya Matsuura. La banda sonora trae un cuaderno Death Note. «Sound of Death Note the Last name» es la banda sonora de la segunda película de Death Note y salió a la venta el 2 de noviembre de 2006. Otro álbum, llamado «The Songs for Death Note the movie～the Last name Tribute», es dedicado a la segunda película; el álbum fue comercializado por Sony Music Entertainment el 20 de diciembre de 2006, contiene 14 pistas realizadas por diversos artistas, como Orange Range, Abingdon Boys School, High and Mighty Color, Doping Panda y Galneryus. La música del anime fue compuesta por Yoshihisa Hirano y Hideki Taniuchi, mientras que los discos compactos fueron publicados por la NAR. El primer disco compacto, «''Death Note: Original Soundtrack''», fue lanzado en Japón el 21 de diciembre de 2006. Contiene el primer opening y ending de la serie cantados por la banda japonesa Nightmare. Esto fue seguido por el segundo disco compacto, llamado «''Death Note: Original Soundtrack II''», que fue lanzado en Japón el 21 de marzo de 2007. Cuenta con el segundo opening y ending por Maximum The Hormone. El tercer disco compacto, «''Death Note Original Soundtrack III''», fue lanzado el 27 de junio de 2007. Las pistas 1-21 fueron compuestas por Taniuchi, mientras que las pistas de 22-28 fueron compuestas por Hirano. El álbum incluye una canción de Aya Hirano, quien también fue la seiyū de Misa Amane de la serie de anime. Videojuegos Como varias otras series, se han creado numerosos videojuegos. Éstos son desarrollados y publicados por la compañía japonesa Konami para Nintendo DS. El primer videojuego, llamado Death Nothe: Kira Game, fue lanzado el 15 de febrero de 2007.Kira Game es un videojuego de estrategia donde el jugador puede asumir el rol de Kira o L. En este juego, Kira tratará de descubrir la verdadera identidad de L y viceversa. Más tarde, se creó una secuela del juego, llamada Death Note: L o Tsugurumono. Salió a la venta en Japón el 12 de julio de 2007 y se basa en la segunda parte del manga, donde se puede jugar con personajes como Mello y Near. Un tercer videojuego, llamado L the Prologue to Death Note —Rasen no Trap, fue lanzado al mercado el 7 de febrero de 2008. El jugador asume el papel de un novato agente del FBI que se despierta en un hotel desconocido y trata de escapar con la ayuda de L. La historia se desarrolla antes de la investigación de Kira en la serie original. Varios personajes de Death Note aparecen en los videojuegos Jump Super Stars y Jump Ultimate Stars, un juego de lucha con una gran cantidad de personajes de mangas de Shōnen Jump. Artbooks y novelas Existen varios libros suplementarios de Death Note, entre ellos un artbook llamado «Blanc et Noir», el cual fue publicado oficialmente por Shūeisha el 31 de agosto de 2006 y el cual contiene ilustraciones sobre la serie. Asimismo se creó una guía analítica oficial sobre la animación de la serie, que fue publicada el 4 de septiembre de 2007 igualmente por Shūeisha. Nishio Ishin adaptó la serie a una novela ligera llamada . Esta obra es una precuela del manga, con Mello narrando la historia. La novela se enfoca en cómo trabaja L con la ex agente del FBI, Naomi Misora, en el caso del asesino en serie de Los Ángeles, B.B. El material fue ilustrado por Obata y publicado el 1 de agosto de 2006 por Shūeisha. La tercera película de la serie, L change the world, fue adaptada a una novela ligera con el mismo título y el mismo argumento y fue publicada el 25 de diciembre de 2007 por Shūeisha. Recepción En junio de 2006, Death Note había logrado vender alrededor de veinte millones de copias en Japón. El 31 de diciembre de 2008, ComiPress informó que los doce volúmenes de la serie fueron vendidos en más de veintiséis millones de copias. La serie también fue nominada al premio American Anime Awards en el año 2007 en la categoría «Mejor manga». No obstante, la serie no consiguió ganar el premio. En enero de 2007, Oricon realizó una encuesta sobre el mejor personaje de manga y anime. El ganador general de la encuesta fue L, que ocupó el primer lugar en la encuesta realizada para las mujeres y el segundo lugar en la encuesta de los hombres. Diversas publicaciones de diferentes medios han servido para elogiar y criticar la serie. Zac Bertschy de Anime News Network señaló que la diferencia entre el manga Death Note y otras series del mismo género era muy grande, debido a los asesinatos cometidos por el personaje principal, Light Yagami, los cometía ocultando su verdadera identidad, haciéndose pasar por Kira, aunque Bertchy elogió la serie por ser una «gran historia». Briana Lawrence, otra revisora de Anime News Network, comentó que le gustó la serie, ya que a la mayoría de los personajes de la historia «se les dio la oportunidad de brillar». Sin embargo, dijo que no le gustó como el epílogo no hizo mención de lo que sucedió con Misa Amane al final de la serie. Julie Rosato de Mania Entertainment comentó que la historia era muy entretenida y que le gustaba como se desarrollaba Light en la historia. Shūsuke Kaneko, director de las películas de la serie, dijo que el manga «casi no siente» el dolor de las víctimas del Death Note, así que decidió usar un enfoque diferente para las películas. John Powers de National Public Radio encuentra cierta similitud en Death Note con la serie de televisión norteamericana Lost. Carl Kimlinger de Protoculture Addicts llamó a la serie «repulsiva» y dijo que «presenta una visión del mundo que es a la vez superficial y desagradable». La novela L change the world se convirtió en la segunda novela ligera más vendida en Japón en el 2008. A.E. Sparrow de IGN calificó la novela Death Note: Another Note - The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases con 9,5 de 10. Sparrow comentó que el autor de la novela entiende «lo que hizo brillar a estos personajes tan bien» y «captura todos los hechos del manga». Censura en China A principios de 2005, las autoridades escolares de Shenyang, capital de la provincia Liaoning, República Popular China, prohibieron Death Note debido a que los estudiantes habían alterado sus cuadernos en semejanza al Death Note y luego escribían los nombres de conocidos, enemigos, y los profesores en los libros. La prohibición fue diseñada para proteger la «salud física y mental» de los estudiantes, ya que el «material de terror» induce a «cometer errores a niños inocentes, distorsionando la mente y el espíritu de los mismos». Jonathan Clements ha sugerido a las autoridades chinas que actúen contra las «supersticiones» y ediciones piratas de Death Note. La prohibición de la serie se extendió a otras ciudades de China, incluyendo Pekín, Shanghái y Lanzhou. Legalmente las publicaciones de Death Note en versiones en chino se difunden solamente en Hong Kong y en Taiwán. Crímenes e imitaciones Ha habido varios crímenes e imitaciones en todo el mundo basados en la serie. El 28 de septiembre de 2007, dos notas que decían Yo soy Kira fueron encontradas cerca de los restos de un hombre en Bélgica. Un alto funcionario de la Academia Militar Franklin en Richmond, Estados Unidos, fue suspendido después de ser capturado con una réplica del cuaderno de Death Note con los nombres de sus compañeros escritos en él. En el 2008 en Carolina del Sur, Estados Unidos, los funcionarios de una escuela se apoderaron de un Death Note de un estudiante que tenía escrito los nombres de siete de sus compañeros. En Alabama, Estados Unidos, dos niños de sexto grado fueron detenidos por poseer un Death Note con los nombres de varios estudiantes escritos en el cuaderno. En Washington, Estados Unidos, un estudiante de escuela intermedia fue expulsado y otros tres fueron suspendidos el 14 de mayo de 2008 por tener sus propios Death Note. Categoría:Animes